I Wish To Know What Awaits You In The Future
by TheLastShiningStar
Summary: Inu no Taisho wonders what kind of future awaits his son. He uses a spell which should give him the answers, but it doesn't work. Or at least it seems so. It's set up as Kag/InuTaisho, but it's also a little of Kag/Sess. Read to find out what I mean XD
1. The Spell

I don't own Inuyasha

I wanted to write something with Inu no Taisho and Kagome, but somehow my favorite character Sesshoumaru sneaked in here too :D. So here it is. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 01 – The Spell<strong>

He stood near the window of his library and looked down at the courtyard where his son played with the other children from the castle. The boy smiled happily when he was playing with the others and soon they all took off to play outside in the forest. He kept watching as the last of the children went through the entry gate and a certain thought crossed his mind.

"What awaits you in the future, my son." He whispered and turned to the scrolls on his desk. Among these scrolls was one, which could give him the answer, but he wasn't sure if he should use it. What if the answers won't be what he expects? What if something bad happens to his son and he won't be able to change it? He knew he wouldn't be able to change anything, what the fate prepared for them, but he wanted to know. He needed to know.

He slowly approached the desk and picked up the scroll containing the spell, which was supposed to give him the answers he longed for. He held it in his hand still unsure about using it, but the curiosity and the concern for his son got the better of him and he started to read the words written on the scroll.

When he finished, he expected immediate reaction, but nothing happened. He inspected the scroll and sighed. It was, after all, the spell created by a priestess, why did he expect that it would work in the hand of a demon. Some lower demon wouldn't be even able to touch this scroll without being harmed.

So, he will have to find a priestess who will use this spell for him. He returned the scroll on the desk and exited the room. Tomorrow morning he will send some of his men to bring the first priestess they'll meet into his castle.


	2. Where Am I

The second chapter, and Kagome gets into the story :).

There was a suggestion that I should shorten the title. I really gave it the thought, but decided that I like it as it is. After all, there are stories with even longer titles. :D Anyway, if you have another suggestion how I could improve anything in my writing, please feel free to say it. ;) I am still kind of new in these waters so I will appreciate any of your opinions.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 02 – Where Am I<br>**

"Sit!" A loud thud followed the command and Kagome turned to the half-demon lying on the ground.

"I'm going home. I will just pick up new clothes and come back right away, so stop complaining." She yelled at him. She was now dressed in the dress of priestesses, because her own clothes were destroyed during the fight with the last demon they encountered. Inuyasha grumbled, but didn't say anything more.

Satisfied, Kagome jumped into the well and the light soon surrounded her. She landed lightly at the bottom of the well, like any other time, but when she looked up, she paused in surprise.

_The well didn't work?_ She thought. She watched the clouded sky, which shouldn't be there if she returned to her era, so she deduced that she was probably still in the feudal Japan.

"Inuyasha! Something's wrong, could you please take me up?" She cried out, but she's got no response. _That's strange, he wouldn't leave so soon, especially when I told him that I'll be right back._ She sighed and started to climb up. _He's probably just angry at me._ She thought and soon got up.

Though, when she made it all the way up, Inuyasha was nowhere in sight and even the whole place seemed to be somehow different. _Did the well take me to some another time?_ She thought a bit scared of that thought and examined the place around her, but didn't notice anything, what could help her to specify which era she was in.

"Well, I'll just come back through the well again and discuss it with the others. Maybe they will know what could have happened." She told to herself and turned back to the well. However before she could jump, a strong flash of light followed by a loud thunder appeared on the sky and she heard frightened scream of some child.


	3. The Storm

**Chapter 03 – The Storm**

She ran in the direction of the scream and soon reached a clearing in the forest. There she saw a small kid curled on the ground trembling. He wore long coat with a cape, so she couldn't see his face, but she didn't need to see his face to know just frightened he was.

"Hey kid, are you alright?" She asked. The child looked at her and stood up in attempt to run away, when another thunder rang through the sky and he slid to the ground again, covering his head in fear.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." She quickly came running to him and wrapped her arms around him. She felt him tense, but didn't let him go. This kid was obviously scared because of the storm, so she deduced, that he was scared of her just because he didn't have clear mind right now. She felt something wet on her hand and noticed that it was starting to rain.

"We have to find some shelter, before the rain will be too strong." She told to the boy and picked him up, because she was sure, he wouldn't be able to keep up with her in this state. She tried to cover him with her own body to protect him from the rain and the branches, as she ran through the forest searching for some place they could hide in.

After a while she spotted a cave and quickly headed that way. It was just a small cave, but it was dry inside, and even the sounds of the storm weren't so loud in there. She put the boy down from her grasp and she herself sat down on the ground leaning against the wall.

He watched her for a while. She was a priestess, but she seemed she didn't notice yet, who was he, otherwise she would have probably killed him immediately. Good, that his father taught him how to cover his demonic aura from the others and that he reacted quickly enough, that she didn't manage to notice it.

Though, he would still have to be careful. If she saw him, he would be no longer able to deceive her. He decided that for the moment, he would stay here with her. There was no way, that he would go outside in such storm, so he just sat next to her, but didn't look at her. Instead he looked away from her and started to think about some things.

"Why is the storm so frightening?" He asked after a while. He didn't know why, but he didn't want to sit here in silence. He didn't like the sounds of the storm and this was probably just his attempt to be able to focus on something else.

She looked at the boy. He didn't look at her, but he asked her really unexpected question. She still felt him tremble and the fear was even in his voice. She thought about it. _What should I tell him? I don't know the reason, I am not afraid of the storm, but I am afraid of another things. Though there isn't any reason behind my fears as well, but I must tell him something._

"I think, that it is because people don't understand it and don't know how to deal with it. And also it makes a lot of noise. I guess, that when you know why the things are happening and what causes them, then you can deal with them better. Because sometimes, when you uncover the truth behind something, you may find out that it is not frightening at all."

"But the storm IS frightening. It attacks at everyone and everything without aim." He opposed.

"It's not attacking." She chuckled. "It's just a natural phenomenon, it's not a demon or something. You can't destroy it or make it run away. And it doesn't think about where it will strike, because it doesn't think at all." She explained. He was confused. _What is she saying? Something what has such power cannot be just some randomly striking, nonthinking phenomenon._

She noticed his disbelief, but didn't try to convince him anymore. He was just a kid and furthermore, he's a kid from who knows how far past. She thought about what could she do for him, because explaining obviously didn't have any effect to calm him down. She remembered that she had a pendant which she wanted to give to Inuyasha, but he refused it, so she took it back.

"Look, do you know what is this?" She took out the pendant and showed it to the little boy. He watched it, but didn't say anything, so she continued.

"It's a lucky charm. If you keep it with you, the lightnings from the storm won't strike you." She smiled at him and put the charm in front of him. _He seems that he wouldn't take it from me directly, but if I will put it in front of him and look away, maybe he will take it._ She thought and looked outside for a while. When she glanced back at the pendant later, it was already gone and she smiled.


	4. Lullaby

**Chapter 04 – Lullaby**

"You should try to sleep a little." She turned to him. She hoped that with the pendant he would be calmer, but he was still shaking quite a lot.

"I never sleep during the storm." It was his only response and she sighed. She wanted him to sleep, because this way, he wouldn't focus so much at the storm and it should be gone by the morning.

"You know what?" She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and drew him closer to her. "I'll sing a lullaby for you and we'll see, if you fall asleep or not."

He tensed when she drew him to herself, but didn't protest. He was glad that he was not alone when the storm was raging outside, and the way she talked to him was almost like his mother did. When she started to sing, he closed his eyes and listened carefully to what she was singing.

_Lavender's blue, dilly dilly, lavender's green,  
>When I am king, dilly, dilly, you shall be queen.<br>Who told you so, dilly, dilly, who told you so?  
>'Twas my own heart, dilly, dilly, that told me so.<em>

He tried to focus on the words, but soon they seemed to be meaningless and the only thing he was able to perceive was her sweet, calming voice.

_Call up your men, dilly, dilly, set them to work  
>Some to the plow, dilly, dilly, some to the fork,<br>Some to make hay, dilly, dilly, some to cut corn,  
>While you and I, dilly, dilly, keep ourselves warm.<em>

She felt as the boy started to relax under her arm and she smiled. She lowered her voice, but kept singing to make sure, he wouldn't wake up.

_Lavender's green, dilly, dilly, Lavender's blue,  
>If you love me, dilly, dilly, I will love you.<br>Let the birds sing, dilly, dilly, And the lambs play;  
>We shall be safe, dilly, dilly, out of harm's way.<em>

The boy was now fully asleep and Kagome was tired as well, so she closed her eyes and was slowly falling asleep as she sang the last part of the song.

_I love to dance, dilly, dilly, I love to sing;  
>When I am queen, dilly, dilly, You'll be my king.<br>Who told me so, dilly, dilly, Who told me so?  
>I told myself, dilly, dilly, I told me so. <em>

* * *

><p>I don't know much lullabies, so I had to search for some on google. It didn't take me long though to choose which one, because the lyrics of this one caught my attention almost immediately, so the decision about it was very quick. :D<p> 


	5. Captured

**Chapter 05 – Captured**

The morning was calm, as if there was no storm at all just a few hours ago. Kagome was woken up by a slight movement from under her arm and when she opened her eyes, she only caught a glimpse of the boy, as he exited the cave and ran away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" She quickly stood up and ran after him, but he was too fast and she soon lost him from her sight. She stopped and looked around herself.

_Damn, I don't even know which way I should go to return to the well and now even that boy ran away. I could at least ask him for the nearest village._ She sighed and set out in random direction, hoping that sooner or later she would meet someone who could help her. After a while of aimless walking she noticed someone's presence. A demon, and not just one.

"Priestess." The demons surrounded her and the one, who stood in front of her addressed her. "The Great Lord of these lands ordered us to bring the first priestess we meet to his castle, so you shall go with us now." He gestured to follow him and she obeyed.

At least they didn't want to kill her. She didn't have her bow and arrows and even with them it would probably be a quick fight, which she would lose for sure. These demons were from a higher class, because they had a strong demonic aura and they looked a lot like a humans. They seemed to be soldiers of this lord meaning, that he must be a demon too. _Why would a demon lord want to talk with a priestess?_

They came to a large castle and the soldiers led her in. One of the soldiers parted from them and the rest waited with her in one of the halls. The soldier returned after a while and spoke.

"The Great Lord is waiting for you in the library. Follow me." Kagome looked at the others, and then followed that one. He led her to the second floor and stopped in front of huge wooden door. He knocked at the door and the voice from inside invited them in. Though, the soldier only opened the door for her and he closed it again, when she entered.

"Welcome, priestess." A voice spoke from the shadows. She looked that way, and when the person came to her sight, she gasped.

_Inu no Taisho? Just how far in the past did I end up?_


	6. Priestess From The Future

**Chapter 06 – Priestess From The Future**

"You seem to be surprised, did you expect someone else?" He asked with smirk and Kagome tried to find some excuse for her reaction. After all, in time where she lives, he is already dead, how else should she react?

"No, it's not that. I am just honored I could meet you in person." She managed to say and he seemed to accept her answer.

"Very well then. Come closer, I would like to discuss something with you." He sat on the chair behind the desk and she stopped on the other side, opposite to him.

"Do you recognize the spell in this scroll?" He handed her one of the scrolls, which laid on the desk and she looked at it. _How could I know it? Miroku maybe would know, or Kaede, but I know hardly the basics about this stuff._ When she didn't answer, he spoke again.

"It contains a spell, which was supposed to give me the answers about the future of my son, but it seems it didn't work. I sent for you to use it for me or tell me how to make it work."

"Wait, you mean I am stuck here only because of this paper?" She cried out angrily, but then she paused. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to yell at you, I didn't mean to." She babbled, but he stopped her.

"Then are you saying that it worked?" He asked without a hint of anger. She was surprised by it, she expected him to be angry. If she have yelled like this at his sons, one would have probably killed her and the second would have at least yelled at her.

She thought about what she should say. But if she was here because of this spell, then it meant, that she was here to give him the answers for his questions. So it shouldn't cause any damage in the future, whatever she'd say.

"I guess so. I was sent here from the future, so it must be doing of this spell. I already travel between two times, but this is the first time I ended up in another time than those two." She explained and he nodded. There was just a silence following after that and Kagome was starting to get nervous. She wanted to say something to break the silence, but didn't know what. In the end, a noise coming from her stomach helped her to solve part of it.

"May I ask you for something to eat? I didn't eat anything from yesterday afternoon and I'm already quite hungry." She asked carefully with a slight blush, not knowing how would he react, but he just smiled.

"I'll tell to the servant to bring you something, then we will talk." She nodded and he left the room.


	7. Morning After The Storm

We already know what happened to Kagome after she left the cave, so now is the turn for Sesshoumaru XD. Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 07 – Morning After The Storm<strong>

He woke up only to find himself leaning against some woman. _The priestess!_ He remembered in shock. That's right, they used this cave as a shelter from the storm and she was the one, who took him here. She was still sleeping with a little tilted head and with smile on her face.

She was beautiful and kind. _Once I will grow up, I will find someone like her to myself._ He thought, but then he remembered that he was out of the castle the whole night. _Everyone must be worried about where am I. I have to go back._ He carefully released himself from her embrace and ran out.

"Wait! Where are you going." He heard her shouting behind him. He didn't want her to catch up with him, so he sped up. _No matter how kind she is, she is still a priestess and I am a demon._ He had to get away from her. The sooner the better.

After a while he reached the castle and hid himself in bushes. The guards mustn't see him. They would take him to his father and he would punish him for being outside all night through the storm. He managed to pass around the guards without being noticed, but he was caught by his mother when he wanted to sneak into his room.

"Where were you young man?" She asked him fiercely. His mother wasn't angry often, but when she was, it was always a bad sign.

"I'm sorry." He lowered his head shamefully and hoped that she will calm down a little.

"Do you know how worried I was?" She continued in the same tone, but Sesshoumaru saw a hint of hope. She spoke in the first person, that meant nobody else knew about him not being here.

"Will you tell about it to father?" He asked.

"No, he seems to have some troubles and I don't want to add him more." Sesshoumaru smiled widely. As long as his father didn't know, then it was ok.

"But it doesn't mean you will get out of this easily." She said with smirk and Sesshoumaru was sure, that all his sins were already forgotten and that she was just teasing him.

"Ok." He grinned and opened the door to his room.

"And one more thing." He stopped by the voice of his mother. "If I ever catch you again playing outside during the storm, then it will be the last thing you do." She said it in such tone, that it sent shivers through his spine. He quickly jumped into his room and closed the door. His mother was rarely that scary. So she was still angry after all.

He stayed in his room just as long until he was sure, that his mother was far enough not to catch him again and then he left and went outside to find his friends.


	8. Questions And Answers

This chapter is a little longer, but that's just an exception and the following chapters will be shorter again. I know you would like longer chapters, but I won't write them longer. Not in this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 08 – Questions And Answers<strong>

She already ate up the food which was brought for her and now she waited for Inu no Taisho to come back and question her. She looked out of the window at the courtyard and saw a group of children playing there. Most of them were probably demons, judging by their appearance, but some of them were humans and none of them seemed to care about that fact.

She smiled and continued watching them. They all were smiling and even though, that the demon kids were surely much stronger and faster than the human kids, they didn't try to make use of it and instead they tried to keep in similar level of abilities with the humans.

Sometimes they used their speed to escape from the grasp of the humans, but it seemed to be more just an innocent teasing, than that they would want to win at any cost. Just now, one of the human girls toppled one of the demon boys to the ground and they both laughed. Something about that boy caught her attention and she looked more closely at him, when he and that girl were removing the dust from each other.

He was about the size of seven years old boy. He had not very long white hair and he had some blue ornament on his forehead. He was too far for her to see it well, but she was sure what kind of ornament it was. The blue crescent. The same mark she knew from his older self. She was now in his father's castle, so it was logical that he was here too, but she would never even dream that he would be part of this group. She leaned against the window frame, still watching the kids outside and sighed.

"How could you change so much, Sesshoumaru."

"What do you mean?" A voice of Inu no Taisho, who was too close behind her for her liking, asked and she jumped in surprise and turned at him.

"Please, don't scare me like that. I didn't notice you're already here." She told him, placing her hand at her chest to calm down her heart.

"I didn't mean to scare you, I just asked a question." He answered and she sighed.

"I know, but humans are easy to scare, especially when they are lost in thoughts, which I was just seconds ago." She explained and added with a slight blush. "What did you ask."

"I asked what did you mean by your statement." _Good, he doesn't mind to repeat himself, why can't be Sesshoumaru a little more like him?_ She thought but quickly returned to his question.

"I was just surprised, that Sesshoumaru plays with all those children." She answered and turned to the window to look outside again.

"I don't see anything strange about it, he was always playing with them."

"But for me it is strange. In the future he is completely different from what I can assume after seeing him here. He claims that he hates all humans and half-demons and whenever we meet him, he and Inuyasha are always fighting. He hardly shows any emotions and doesn't talk much, especially to us, so most of what I will tell you about him are just my own opinions."

He patiently listened to everything what she was saying and when she paused, he asked another question.

"Who is this Inuyasha?" She turned at him again and bit her lip in nervousness.

"Uhm, he is..." She paused and lowered her head. _Am I supposed to tell him this? What if I say something wrong and Inuyasha won't be even born._ He deduced why she paused and raised her head, so they were looking at each other from face to face.

"I assure you, whatever you'll say will stay only between us two. And no matter what you say, in your time this conversation was already done, so everything will stay the same, like it was before you left." She looked into his deep eyes and she trusted him. It made sense what he said. After all, she was also interfering into the events in Inuyasha's era and her own time was still the same. She nodded to him and continued.

"Inuyasha is your second son." She made a short pause to let him take it in and then continued again. "He's a half-demon and right now we are traveling together with a few more friends in effort to destroy our enemy, who caused us a lot of trouble already. Sesshoumaru is tracking him down too, but we go in separate ways."

She stopped and waited for his response. She wondered if it wasn't too much information at the same time, but he was the one who wanted answers, so she wouldn't hold back anymore.

He thought about everything, what she told him until now. This only raised more answers in his mind, but there was one thing, which bothered him the most.

"You said earlier, that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are always fighting. What would make them to act like that and why wouldn't I stop them." He already made his guess for the last part, but he wanted to be sure.

"As I already said, Sesshoumaru claims that he hates all half-demons and maybe he even blames Inuyasha for your death." She paused, expecting him to react somehow, but when he didn't, she continued. "As for Inuyasha, well, he is just Inuyasha. He always rushes into the fights without thinking and he is probably irritated by the fact, that Sesshoumaru is looking down on him and insults him for his impure blood." She stopped and looked at his emotionless face. He wasn't looking at her, but instead somewhere into the distance.

"How could be Inuyasha responsible for my death?" _He really takes it quite easily._ She thought, but returned to his question.

"You died while you were protecting him and his mother, so it's probably because of it."

"I see." It took him quite a while to actually respond, but she didn't mind. She just told him that he will die and why and what problems it will cause to his sons, so it was no wonder.

They spent almost whole day by talking. Kagome told him about her adventures with Inuyasha and encounters with Sesshoumaru and answered all his questions as truthfully as possible. When he got the answers for everything he wanted it was already almost dark, so he offered her to stay during the night in one of the guest rooms. She accepted without hesitation and with thanks she followed the servant who led her to her room.


	9. Curiosity

**Chapter 09 - Curiosity**

"Father?" Sesshoumaru came to his father with curiosity in his eyes.

"What is it?" He asked and knelt down to him.

"Who is that priestess you were talking with all day and why did she come here?" He knew it was her, the priestess he met during the storm. She was watching him from the window when he was playing outside with his friends. Did she recognize him? Was she talking with his father about what happened? He didn't want anyone to know.

"Why are you asking?" Inu no Taisho looked into his eyes. Sesshoumaru knew that this way he couldn't hide anything from him and most of the time he didn't mind so much about it, but this time it was different, so he looked away.

"I am just curious." He stated. If his father didn't want to tell him, he wouldn't insist, but he really wished to know something about her.

The demon lord watched his son cautiously. He even noticed a slight blush on his cheeks when he looked away from him. He smiled but didn't let him to notice it.

"She is very powerful priestess and I needed to discuss something important with her. She is from far away land and has a certain knowledge which I wanted her to share with me." The little boy thought about it for a second. _So she isn't here because of me._

"What is her name?" He asked again. He watched his father as he was thinking about it.

"That's nothing you should be concerned about. She will leave soon anyway." He answered finally.

"Ok." Sesshoumaru nodded hesitantly and then ran off. There was no point in arguing with his father about that. He wouldn't tell him anyway if he didn't want to, and any sign of disobedience from him towards his father would just end up bad for him.

Inu no Taisho was thinking on his way through the castle. His son was right, what was the name of that priestess? He was so focused about his questions, that he didn't even ask for her name. He found himself in front of her room and it didn't take him long to decide what to do. He knocked on the door and she invited him in.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I realized that I forgot to ask you one important question." He started. She couldn't think of anything else he could ask. Especially when he said that it was something important.

"What question?" She watched him curiously. He looked at her and with slight smile on his lips he asked.

"What's your name?"


	10. Stay

**Chapter 10 – Stay**

Kagome was standing in the courtyard. She was looking towards the gate thinking. She wanted to go back home, but she didn't know which way she should go.

"What's wrong?" Inu no Taisho stepped beside her and she looked at him. This time he didn't scare her. She sensed him long before he spoke, but she didn't want to start the conversation. She enjoyed the silence, but now she couldn't ignore him anymore.

"I need to go back home, but I don't know which way is the well connecting me to my time." She answered and turned her gaze back to the gate. They stayed in silence until he spoke again.

"What about we take a walk?" He suggested and she nodded. She didn't know where was he leading her but she didn't have any reason not to trust him.

They entered the gardens and she stopped in awe. The gardens were huge. As far as she could see there were various flowers in all kinds of colors. There were groves of sakura trees and other decorative trees, which she never saw before.

"That's beautiful." She said amazed. He smiled at her. He liked when she was smiling, she was so beautiful like that.

"You could stay here with us. There's many more places you would like." He offered. She stopped in shock. _What is he saying? Does he want me to stay here? Why?_

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay here. I don't belong here. I have to return back home as soon as possible." She told him apologetically. She enjoyed his presence, he was really kind and she felt that he could understand to any of her feelings. He was so different from Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

"As you wish. I'll send some of my men to find that well you were talking about. Until then make yourself at home." He stated. She thanked him and he left. She watched him until he disappeared out of her sight and then she continued walking through the gardens.

As he promised, he called his men and told them what he wanted them to find. They were confused why would he want to find some dry well, but they wouldn't dare to oppose him in any way. He gave them as close description as he could, but before he let them go, he stopped them once more.

"It's important to find that well, but there's no need to rush. Take your time and when you find it, come straight to me." He knew he couldn't keep her here forever, but he could at least try to hold her here a little longer.


	11. The Return

**Chapter 11 – The Return**

It was already several days since she was sent further into the past and met Inuyasha's father for the first time. She was in the gardens again, but she wasn't completely alone. She noticed that Sesshoumaru was peeking from behind the tree and was watching her. She didn't need to confirm that it was him. He was following her all the time but never came to speak to her.

She smiled slightly. It was so ironical. But even though he was completely different here she still tended to compare him with his older self, so it was better that he avoided her. She didn't want to confuse him. She tried not to pay him any attention and continued walking through the gardens.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru stepped in front of her and she stopped in shock. She didn't hear him to approach her, which wasn't so surprising, but she didn't expect him to come to her. He looked straight at her and she tried to figure out what's going on.

"My father wants to talk with you." He stated and then ran off again. _So this was it._ She chuckled and turned to go back to the castle. She headed straight to the library, where she assumed he would wait for her.

"You came fast." He stated when she entered the library and then continued. "I have good news for you. I already know where the well is placed, so you can go home."

"Really? That's amazing, thank you so much." She said happily. "Please, just tell me which way I should go." She pleaded.

"I won't tell you." He snapped and she looked at him bewilderedly. _What is this? Why doesn't he want to tell me. He can't keep me here against my will._ She wanted to give him an angry response, but he continued.

"I'll take you there, I want to make sure you will be safe." He didn't want her to leave but he knew he couldn't keep her here if she didn't wish so. But he could at least make sure that she would leave safely.

"Ok." She said stunned and followed him as he made his way out. He carried her most of the way, so they reached the well in no time and now they were standing in front of it.

"So this is a farewell." She said sadly.

"I won't see you again, am I right?" He stated and she just nodded.

"I guess so, but it was nice to meet you." She smiled. There was an awkward silence, until she spoke again.

"I have to go." She sat on the rim of the well and with a deep breath, she jumped in. The light surrounded her and when it faded she quickly looked up for the resolution.

There was the open sky again, so she definitely wasn't home, but before she could make some other conclusion, Inuyasha's head appeared in her sight and she yelped in joy.

"Inuyasha! I'm so glad to see you." She smiled at him as he picked her up from the well.

"What are you talking about? You just left. Didn't the well work?" She looked at him confused. She was gone for several days. _Maybe it's because of that spell. It was the spell, what sent me further to the past, not the well. Maybe it just used the well as a path, so now I returned back at the exact same time as I left._

"Probably not, I'll just try it again and pick up my things. I'll be right back." She waved him and jumped in. She needed to know if it worked properly again anyway and this way she had a good excuse for it.

The well worked as it did before, so she quickly ran to the house. She took a quick shower, changed to her clothes, took a few more things and rushed back. She promised to Inuyasha that she would be right back after all and she really didn't want to make him angry this time.

* * *

><p>I am sorry I cut it like this, but I have my reasons for that XD.<p> 


	12. In Need For Shelter

**Chapter 12 – In Need For Shelter**

They were on their journey again. Kagome didn't tell the others about her visit in the further past. She felt kind of guilty towards Inuyasha that she met his father when he couldn't. It wasn't difficult to hide it, because from their point of view she never disappeared even for a single day.

"The storm is coming, we should find some shelter before it starts." Miroku suggested and everyone agreed with him. Soon they found a cave fitting for their needs and entered. Inuyasha went to gather some firewood and when he returned, they lit up the fire and sat around it.

Sesshoumaru and his group were on the edge of the forest and headed for a nearby cave where they could stay until the storm would fade away. He already smelt his half-brother and he knew that he's in the cave, where they're heading to, with his whole group. But the storm was coming fast and he didn't want to risk Rin's safety by staying outside. Though, he too preferred to be somewhere safe during the storms. Not that he was scared of it as he once used to be, but it was still giving him an uneasy feeling.

They approached the entrance to the cave and everyone inside looked at them. He didn't want to plead them but he knew that they wouldn't listen to his orders.

"Hey, what are you doing here!" Inuyasha started to yell at him, but before anyone could say anything else, he was already sent to the ground by Kagome's 'sit'. She turned at them with smile.

"Hurry come inside. There's enough space for all of us. You can warm up here near the fire." Rin and Jaken looked at Sesshoumaru questioningly and when he moved forward, Rin happily ran towards the fire and Jaken was just shaking his head in disbelief and followed too.

Sesshoumaru didn't join the others near the fire, but instead stopped in the entrance. Far enough that the storm couldn't reach him but as close as possible and looked outside. This was going to be a strong storm which would probably last the whole night.

At times like this, he always remembered the certain event which happened during a similar storm while he was just a kid. He took out the little pendant, which he obtained during that storm from a nameless priestess and looked at it. His father never told him her name and he didn't have enough courage to ask her directly, but he kept at least the memory of her.

He already knew for a long time that the pendant is just a worthless trinket and that it has no special powers as the priestess once told him, but he just couldn't make himself to throw it away. So, he held it in his hand and watched the strengthening storm.


	13. Everyone Has Some Fear

**Chapter 13 – Everyone Has Some Fear**

The storm was now in full rage and except for the noises from the storm, the cave was silent. Nobody paid attention to anyone, until Shippo broke the silence with his question.

"Why is the storm so frightening?" He asked and everyone but Sesshoumaru looked at him. Though, the little fox caught even his attention, but he didn't want to show it.

"There is no reason in particular, why are people scared of the storm." Kagome answered promptly and everyone now looked at her. They were also thinking about how to answer him, but she answered in such a short time, that they didn't give it too long and now waited for her to explain. Sesshoumaru just kept listening. He was curious about what this girl was going to say.

"My guess is, that it is caused by the lack of knowledge about why and how is this happening. The more you know about some mystery, the less mysterious it is for you. I think it is the same with the fear. Sometimes it is caused by a bad experience and sometimes you are just afraid of something without reason at all. For example I am afraid of earthworms and centipedes and all kinds of those little creepy-crawlies, even though that I know that they won't harm me."

She finished her explanation and there was silence for a while as everyone thought about it. Sesshoumaru was thinking too. _She said very similar explanation as I was told that time, but this one was said in better way._ Why did he see such similarities between that and this priestess? That priestess was already dead. She wouldn't be able to live so long and she wasn't even from this region. But he was again disturbed from his thoughts by the fox kid.

"So, maybe the storm scares me so much because my dad was killed by the thunder brothers?" Shippo asked and Kagome nodded to him.

"Yeah, it is possible." He curled closer to her and she embraced him.

"But I am surprised that you came up with such a good explanation in such a short time." This time it was Sango who was speaking. Everyone's attention turned at Kagome again, because they were thinking about the same.

"I thought about it quite a lot lately, because not long ago I was asked the same thing by a little boy and at that time I didn't know what to say at all. I managed to give him at least some explanation, but I don't think it was a good one." Everyone nodded without further questions, but one set of eyes widened in surprise.

_It can't be her, how would she do it? It's more than 500 years and moreover she stated that it happened not long ago. Could it be just a coincidence?_ The others caught the hint for conversation and started to talk about everyone's fears. He didn't want to think about that priestess, so he listened to them.

"Inuyasha, are you afraid of something?" Sango asked mockingly, but he just growled.

"Come on, don't leave Kagome and Shippo be the only one who revealed what are their fears." She pleaded.

"So, what about you?" He snapped. There was a short silence, but not too long.

"I was once afraid of demons. When I trained to be a demon slayer, the others told me scary stories and when I was to go to my first extermination, I was scared to death. But by the time it went better and currently I am most afraid about Kohaku." Not much time passed when Miroku took the word.

"I am afraid that I will be once sucked up with my wind tunnel. I am not so concerned about my own life. I already learned how to live with this thought, but I am scared that I could take someone else with me." He finished and the next who took the word was Rin.

"I was once scared of bandits, because they killed my family and the wolfs, because they killed me. But as long as I am with Lord Sesshoumaru I am not scared of anything." She smiled and turned at the told dog demon.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, are you scared of something?" She asked innocently. Nobody expected that he would answer, even Rin, but the more they all were surprised by his answer.

"Everyone has some fear, Rin."


	14. The Priestess I Once Met

**Chapter 14 – The Priestess I Once Met**

The storm continued and everyone already shook off the shock from Sesshoumaru's answer. It was late, but nobody was sleeping or talking. The noises from the storm were too loud to sleep, but they were all tired so they at least tried to relax. Shippo yawned and Kagome looked at him.

"Cannot sleep?" She asked.

"The storm is too loud to sleep." He admitted and she smiled kindly.

"I'll sing a lullaby for you, maybe it will help you to fall asleep." She looked around and added with chuckle. "And not only you." Someone just smiled at her statement, someone growled and someone didn't react at all, but everyone inside the cave found a comfortable position and closed their eyes. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes too, but not because he was tired. He just wanted to focus only at her voice. He still had his doubts, but there was too much similarities to be it just coincidence.

Kagome started to sing the same song as that priestess sang to him, but it weren't the words what made him to shoot his eyes open. It was the voice when she was singing. He would recognize it anytime, that sweet calming voice of hers.

He was sure now, there was no mistake about it. Even though he still didn't understand how could she be back there and now here, when there was such a long time gap, it was her. The priestess who was with him during that storm and who then talked with his father at the castle.

Kagome stopped singing in the middle of the verse and everyone opened their eyes to find out what happened. But even seeing the scene didn't help them to figure out what's going on. Sesshoumaru was standing in front of Kagome and they stared at each other. Kagome didn't know what to expect. Didn't he like her singing or was there another reason? She was surprised when he stretched his arm towards her and dropped something into her lap.

"I'm returning this to you, I don't need it anymore." He stated and returned back to the entrance of the cave. Kagome stared at him for a while. She didn't remember that she would give him something, especially something what he could need. She snapped out of the staring when Shippo asked her what is that thing in her lap.

She picked up the pendant and gasped. Even though it was old and it had even some scratches on it, she was sure it was the same pendant she once gave to the scared little boy in similar cave during similar storm. She looked towards Sesshoumaru still not quite believing to what she just found out. _Could it be him?_ She thought staring at him. He was standing in the entrance of the cave as if nothing happened and she almost doubted that there was some interaction between them just seconds ago, but the pendant in her palm proved her that it wasn't just her imagination and she smiled. _He kept it all this time, maybe there is still something left from that child inside him._

"What is it?" Shippo demanded. Kagome chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"It's nothing you should be concerned about." She answered with smile. She gave one last look to Sesshoumaru and then turned back to Shippo.

"Let's go try to sleep again." She suggested and for the second time this night she started to sing.

* * *

><p>This is the last chapter of this story. I know I left some loose ends here but that's because I'm already planning sequel for this story and I needed some space for the flashbacks XD. So, if you are specifically interested in some event which I didn't mention here, please tell me and if it will be possible I will add it to the sequel too. I have some planned on my own but maybe you are interested in something which wouldn't even cross my mind and if you tell me, I will be able to at least think about it. ;)<p>

The sequel will have the title 'Living Memory Of The Past' and the first chapter of it should be posted right away, but the progress of the story will be probably slower than how it was here. I have too many ideas for that and I can use just a few of them so I don't even know what it will be like and how it will turn out XD. It should be more about Kag/Sess, but because of the reasons mentioned before, even that could change as I will be writing it XD.

I must also confess that most of this story was written in one day XD. I did quite a lot changes after that and even added some chapters, but the first version was done at once XD. I started to write it around noon and stopped around two am. My friend told me that I am crazy and he's probably right XD. Well, stop babbling around and get to the point.

I would like to thank to everyone who read this story, especially to those who reviewed. It was always so nice to read what you think about it. I also hope that you enjoyed reading this story at least as much as I enjoyed writing it and that we will meet at the sequel too XD.


End file.
